


Better the devil you know

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben hates Halloween, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Modern Era, Rey loves Halloween, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Ben Solo hates Halloween.He thinks he hates all of it, but deep down there's one part of it he really does love.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: A Halloween Reylo Collection





	Better the devil you know

Ben Solo hates Halloween.

Don’t ask him what he hates about it specifically, because his answer is pretty much _everything_.

For a start, Happy Halloween is an oxymoron in Ben’s opinion.

Unfortunately for him, his girlfriend thinks _HE’S _the oxy _moron_.

~~~

‘What’s with the coat?’

Rey’s adjusting her hair in the mirror with Ben perched on the end of their bed. She’s getting ready to go out for her yearly Halloween party at Finn and Rose’s, an event she looks forward to every year.

She adores everyone all dressed up in costume, the fun and the trick-or-treating. She even loves a bit of a scare from time to time to keep her heart rate up - keep her feeling alive. And she just can’t understand why Ben hates it so much.

But as much as Ben adores Finn and Rose he hates Halloween more, so he won’t be going. It’ll be another night in front of the TV for him, but that’s how he prefers it.

Rey twirls in front of the mirror, coat swishing from side to side. It’s a beautiful coat, a long white one she’d found at the local second-hand shop (and practically brand new) and it covers her costume perfectly-

Because she doesn’t want him to see it just yet.

‘Just keeping warm’

‘Hm. Are you gonna show me what you’re dressed as?’ He leaves the bed, moving to stand behind her as they stare back at their reflection.

‘No. Because you hate Halloween, remember?’

‘I may hate Halloween, but I love seeing you dressed up. And that costume last year…yeah, well. We all know how _that_ night ended’

‘You were lucky, that’s all’ she lies.

‘That so? Guess we’ll see huh?’

‘Babe, we’ve been over this. If you don’t come to the party, you don’t get to enjoy the benefits’

He does love when she puts her foot down. He also loves how she comes home on a high from a fun night out every year and tempts him into the bedroom. It always ends in sex, and she’s always the initiator. It’s the same every year.

_Hell_, it’s the only part of Halloween Ben actually likes.

‘If you say so, _sweetheart._ Anyway, I’m gonna go take a shower’

He kisses her nose and she slips her black heels on, pulling him in for a proper kiss. Ben smiles as she pulls away.

‘I guess I’ll see you later then. Have a good night, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do’

‘So, considering you never come I can do anything right?’ she teases, as he waves her off.

Ben chuckles, blowing her a kiss as she pokes out her tongue. ‘Sure babe, knock yourself out. Love you!’

‘Hm. Love you too’

Ben knows he just has to be patient. Let her enjoy the night and then she’ll want him when she gets home.

_She always does._

~~~

Pulling the frozen meal from the microwave he places it on a plate, carrying that and his beer to the couch that will be his home for the next few hours.

Loading up Blue Bloods he kicks his socked feet up on the coffee table to enjoy the silence. He loves Rey, but there’s no denying she’s noisy – _in a good way_ – always chatting and laughing. It’s not that he doesn’t love her just as she is, it’s just that he enjoys the silence too.

He wonders what she’s up to, smiling as he pictures her dancing and laughing with her friends. Maybe, if he’s honest with himself, a tiny part of him wishes he could be there too.

Just a tiny part. Teensy weensy…miniscule…

You get the picture.

Just then there’s a knock on the door and Ben briefly forgets what night it is, jumping from the couch the way he usually does while wondering who on earth it could be.

By the time he realises, it’s too late. Two diminutive ewoks no higher than his knees stand at his door, half empty buckets presented.

** _Fuckin’ kids._ **

‘Yes? Can I help you?’

It’s probably a tad mean but if they’re going to come to _his door_, disrupt _his night_ and expect _free candy_ then they better be nice about it.

‘Hi Mister’

** _Mister._ **

** _How old do I look? 60?!_ **

‘Yes?’ He glares back at them, on the verge of losing his temper already. They look to each other and one of them shrugs before the other one speaks.

‘Do you have any candy?’

‘I may have’

He’s gonna make them ask him for it.

‘Well…could we have some?’

‘What’s the magic word?’

One of them rolls his eyes. Little bugger.

‘Please?’

‘Fine’ At this point, no matter how rude they may be, he just wants them gone.

Huffing he heads to the pantry, pulling out an open pack of Fantales they’d started on the other night while watching a movie.

Returning to the ewoks, Ben empties half the packet into one bucket and half into the other.

** _Done._ **

They don’t even say thank you, so he shuts the door in their face. And people wonder why he hates Halloween!

Locking it as they leave, he dead-bolts the door for good luck before returning to the couch to resume the episode he’d paused. He happily ignores the next few knocks, no matter how loud they may be.

He’s got no more candy left to give and _even if he did have_, he paid for it so he’s keeping it.

Eventually as the night wears on the knocks die down until it’s just Ben and his Blue Bloods…

Just the way he likes it.

~~~

Prying his eyes open to squint in the bright light, Ben realises the knock he just heard wasn’t actually in his dreams. It was real.

** _Better not be any more fuckin’ kids._ **

More frantic knocking as he steals a glance at the clock.

11.53pm.

** _Rey._ **

When he leaps from the couch to unlock the door and let her in, she appears slightly frustrated. And she’s still got that _damn coat_ on, even though it’s not exactly cold out.

How is he meant to know what costume she’s wearing if she won’t let him see it?

‘Babe, I get locking the door because you hate Halloween, but dead-bolting it too? Kids aren’t gonna just break in, they’ll knock first. And by the way, you don’t _have_ to open the door if you don’t want to’

He knows all that, and she’s right. He over-reacted like he usually does.

‘I know, I’m an idiot’ He gives her a kiss on the cheek. ‘Anyway, how was your night? Had fun?’

‘Yeah, good. Really good. You should’ve seen Hux and Poe, oh my god!’ she laughs, and it’s clear she _has_ had fun.

Does Ben feel a tiny twinge of jealousy that he missed out?

Maybe.

‘They were dressed as Care Bears and I swear, Hux’s ears. They rival yours’ She giggles on an alcoholic-high and it’s totally adorable.

‘But I’m beat, so I think I’m gonna hit the hay’

‘Oh’ Ben can’t help but hide his disappointment. He thought she might want sex, but it doesn’t appear so. Just because it happens after most Halloween parties doesn’t mean it’s gonna happen every time.

‘Guess I’ll see you in the morning then’ she calls from the hallway, finally dropping the coat from her shoulders to sling it over her arm.

As the coat drops so does Ben’s mouth. In disbelief.

He can’t believe what she’s wearing. And he’s suddenly _very interested_ in Halloween.

‘_Waitwait. Wait_’

Rey pauses. She was clearly hoping for a reaction and she got one. Turning to face him with her costume now on clear display, she perches her hand on her hip.

The red cat suit is the tightest thing he’s ever seen her in, leaving _nothing_ to the imagination. He can see why she didn’t want him to see it _before_ she went out.

**_Is that a fuckin’ tail?!_ **

As she stalks back toward him - twirling her _fuckin’ tail_ \- she’s wearing a devious grin. No doubt she knows exactly what this outfit is doing to him and she’s rightly going to work it to her advantage.

Ben leans back as she moves to stand in front, bending down to essentially cage him in with her hands on the back of the couch either side of his head.

Of course there’s a split in the costume from the neck to her tits, a split that opens wide now she’s bending over right in his face. As if the damn outfit could _be_ any hotter.

‘See something you like?’ she practically purrs, but Ben can’t speak. He’s rendered essentially speechless.

All he can mutter is ‘_uhh_’

‘Lost for words, are we?’

His eyes run over the length of her and he finds himself wondering how she managed to get into something that tight? Then he wishes he could’ve been around to witness it.

At that moment she removes her hands, perching herself sideways on his lap - which isn’t a good idea with the hard-on he’s currently sporting.

She props herself up briefly, sighing as she runs her hand along his rock-hard length before sitting back down again. ‘Mm. I think someone’s a little turned on by my Halloween costume’

She’s enjoying this, he can see it in her eyes. She’s loving the effect this is having on him.

‘How can…’ Ben shakes his head to get his faculties back, clearing his throat to try that sentence again. ‘How can you even sit in that thing?’

It’s literally a second skin. And he’s still having trouble thinking straight.

‘it’s surprisingly comfortable, actually’

Kicking her legs out, Rey runs her hand slowly from shin to thigh. ‘Wasn’t even hard to get into really’

Oh god. If he wasn’t hard already, he would be.

‘Hopefully it’s not hard to get _out of _either’

Rey cocks her head, licking her lips. ‘You’d like to find out, wouldn’t you?’

‘_Fuck yes_’

Ben’s suddenly got his speech back just as Rey stands and starts walking away.

She flicks her tail once again, even wriggling her hips as she walks to make it cut just that much deeper. ‘Pity you won’t be able to find out’

With that she disappears into their room and Ben’s up and in there before he can think.

‘I can help you’

‘But I thought you hated Halloween?’

‘I do’

‘Oh, well then’ She stalks over, pressing both hands into his chest. He eyes her cleavage and he wants to get his hands on her perfect tits. ‘You can’t hate it and still expect to benefit from my costume, now can you? I already told you that’

She’s practically purring, and Ben’s done.

He’ll do anything.

_Anything she wants._

‘Fuck Rey, I’m done. I want you right now. I’ll do anything’

She can see she has him right where she wants him. Her plan appears to have worked perfectly.

‘You will?’

‘Yes. Anything’

‘You’ll come to the Halloween party next year then?’

He lets out a groan, fighting back the urge to say no. ‘Yes’

‘And you’ll dress in the costume I give you?’

‘I don’t know if-‘

Her finger comes to his lips to stop him talking. He knows there’s no way back now. She removes her finger and waits for the correct answer.

‘Yes. Ok. I’ll dress as anything you want’

‘Well, good. And I’m holding you to this, just so you know. Now, on the bed’

Ben jumps on the bed, ready and waiting before Rey joins him, straddling him to work his pants and boxers down and over his ankles to the floor. He’s completely at her mercy and he’ll let her do anything she wants. She’s the hottest devil he’s ever seen.

At least, he thinks that’s what she’s meant to be.

‘You’re a devil, right? I’ve never fucked a devil before. Only my angel’

It’s cheesy, but sweet. He chuckles at his clever remark, but his chuckle turns almost immediately into a groan as her wet mouth descends on his aching cock and his head falls back against his pillow.

Taking him in fully Rey works his balls at the same time, and he’s putty in her hands in seconds. She releases his cock with a wet pop, licking her lips while he eyes her.

‘Glad to hear you’ve never fucked a devil before, but there’s always a first time. And better the devil you know, right?’

Damn right.

If _this_ is what the dark side has to offer, then count him in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Halloween-hater like Adam, sorry guys!! *hides*  
Comments and kudos always appreciated Xxx


End file.
